The Blue and the Gold
The Blue and the Gold is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. The episode concludes subplot concerning Antonio's pursuit to become a "true samurai" in the eyes of Jayden's friends and reveals the fate of Deker after his battle with Master Xandred in the Netherworld. Synopsis As Antonio attempts to gain Kevin's respect as a true Samurai, Octoroo devises a plan to create a stronger portal between the Netherworld and EArth via a secret ancient well. Plot Antonio has joined the team. However, Kevin is displeased at this, because he is just a techie without any samurai skills. Antonio is displeased at this. Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Xandred is enraged at Deker, who is busy walking along the seabed coast and summons some Moogers to destroy him. Deker quickly disposes of them, and then Xandred appears and challenges him. They fight well, but Xandred uses a move to bind him and let his Moogers do the work. Deker demorphs, destroying the Moogers and tells Xandred that because of his half-human form, he is allowed to leave the Netherworld as he pleases, and then disappears. Xandred is displeased still. On the ship, Octoroo tells Dayu that Xandred almost had him and then Dayu gets worried. In the Shiba House, Antonio places three spycams in several places in the house. He hopes this will let him learn about the Samurai ways from Kevin, and watches his three spycams, with Kevin practicing sparring, making letters, and reading the "Ways of the Samurai." Kevin goes to sleep at 12:00a.m, in which Antonio does too. Kevin goes out for a jog later on, and Antonio begins to follow him. They reach the forest, when Kevin hears Octoroo snickering and Kevin knows Antonio was following him. They go to the site of the laughter, and try to contact Jayden and the others, but Octoroo's secret barriers jam their signals. Octoroo discovers them and fires a blast at a rock, causing them to morph. Antberry then fights them, and uses his Sanzu Slime attack to make their weapons slippery. Antonio and Kevin try to fight their best, but Octoroo then blasts them from a far distance. Octoroo then gets displeased at Antberry because his slime had dulled the weapon, and Octoroo then tells him to start sharpening it, and sends the Moogers on a hunt for Kevin and Antonio. Kevin tries to get Jayden and the others, but the barriers still disable their signal. He motions Antonio to stay here, and gets into a fight with a group of Moogers, using one of their swords to defeat the others. Antonio comes with him, with Kevin telling him not to keep moving, but Antonio tells Kevin he doesn't want to be treated as a regular, and wants to be a Samurai. They then reach a cliff, and Antonio is struggling, but Kevin then helps him up, and they both fight another group of Moogers. Antonio then tells Kevin to use his remains of the scarf for a grip so Antberry will be unable to make their weapons slippery anymore. As Antberry has finished sharpening his weapon, he begins to cut the bike. However the Dragon Folding Zord attacks him and the Mooger holding the bike, causing the axe to fall into the well with Octoroo being worried and disappointed. They easily defeat the Moogers, and lead Antberry and Octoroo out. In the house, Jayden and the others wait for Kevin, who is taking too long on his morning jog, and at 8:05 a.m. go look for him. Jayden and the others then find Kevin and Antonio. Octoroo knows that he and Antberry will be defeated, so he sneaks out from a portal, and Antberry takes all of them on, but gets destroyed. The Rangers make the Octo Spear Megazord, using the Octozord for the spear. Antberry retaliates with some Sanzu Slime, knocking the Octozord out of the Megazord due to the slippery grip the Megazord had from the slime. They do it again, and Antonio freezes Antberry, making him unable to use his slime. They use their Megablade, which shocks Antberry and destroys him at the same time. In the house, Kevin will now treat Antonio as a samurai from now on. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Liv Kereama as Kid *Barnie Duncan as Antberry Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lightning, Lion (Spin Sword - Blazing Strike), Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Dragon Splash), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Coral, Octo (OctoZord) Errors *In one shot where the camera zooms closer to Antonio, the Clawzord control totem can briefly be seen, despite the fact that Antonio had summoned the Octozord. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai